


In white lingerie

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	In white lingerie

The time from which they were talking of innocent things in the lounge to the point where he was being told to strip down, as she remained in lingerie, was a blur. He surmised it didn't matter.

He layed himself down on her bed, bare. How did she convince him to let her fuck him in here, where he denied her countless other times with a steel resolve? He supposed she always had a way of wearing him down. Her shadow cast over him as she looked down at his exposed form. He gulped audibly, staring at her intimidating presense. Her red eyes seemed to glow in the low lighted room; her hair had come undone a few minutes ago downstairs, a subtle move to alert him that she was in "the mood". The white lingerie clung to her chubby form, her erect nipples obvious. His eyes trailed down to the garter belt holding her stockings up. Where had she picked this up from? 

Her breathing was quiet as his was labored, even though they weren't doing anything yet. Why was he so excited? She slowly crawled on top of him, like a predator. She always took the lead, in any situation. Their sex life was no exception. It was nice to surrender to her, not that he'd ever admit it. She could tell, anyway.

She raked her fingers down his chest, leaving red streaks. She pressed down hard enough to sting, but not hard enough to harm. A tease. Then, she pressed her clothed hips down on someplace else, and a breathy groan left him, which she laughed at. 

"Asshole." he said. He didn't mean it.

"Kinky. Maybe another night." she replied. She meant it.

He breathed out, fighting a smile. She kissed him. She licked his lips, but before he could catch her tounge with his, she sat back up and started grinding. The lace of her underwear scratched unpleasantly on his dick, but he was getting hard despite it. Her breasts shook lightly in her embroided bra as she moved around. 

"When will you take that off?"

"What, you don't like it?"

He moved his hands to rub her sides, but she took them and held them over his head in one hand. He struggled against her, but couldn't get free.

"The hell?" Why was she so strong?

"Hah, what's the matter?" 

He shook his head and chose not to question it any further, for whatever reason, and decided to just focus on the pleasure. And the pain. 

"Take off the getup, already. It feels like fucking a cheese grater."

"You think I care about your feelings right now?" She panted and rubbed herself against his cock. It was red from the irritation. He huffs. "Anyway, you're like a rock down here, so some part of you must like it." She smiles sweetly.

OK, she was aggressive in bed, but never disregarding. It still made him hornier. He had no control, physically or vocally...completely submissive to her. This wasn't how he originally envisioned their relationship going, but he couldn't tell where it was heading in the first place. 

He bucked his hips, even though his skin felt raw. She let his hands go, yet he could still not move them, no matter how hard he tried to lift his arms. It was only tiring him out, so he stopped questioning the questionable and just relaxed. 

She unclasped her bra, undid her garterbelt, and slipped off her stockings and panties; all very slowly, as to tease the restrained boy. Apparently, she cared enough about his feelings to shave, he thought, amused. A playful expression upon her face, she spread his legs apart. A familiar weight fell upon his ankles and he didn't even give it a second thought. 

She crawled back on top of him and lifted his dick to her warmth. She slid the head across her clit, which made her twitch, then down to her entrance. The bed must have been drenched with his sweat, he thought. He sucked in his breath as she circled the tip in her folds. He unintentionally let a whine out, unable to push his dick in, and she laughed, mercifully sliding it in. 

She stared down at him, breathing loudly out her nose. Moonlight poured in through the window and brought an almost eerie light to her body. She glowed, her hair glimering, her eyes sparkling and deep. He swore he could see the entire universe just through those eyes. He forgot to breathe for a moment, transfixed on her.

"I love you," he blurts out as she begins riding him slowly. 

She looks utterly surprised. "Why haven't you told me until now?" she asks, clutching his face in between her hands. 

"I don't know....I don't know why I never told you." He didn't really know where the words were coming from. "I regret never having said it." The words seemed distant to him. He starts crying. He wishes his hands weren't bound so that he could hide his face from her.

It takes a minute for him to realize that she's stopped moving, and as he focuses his gaze, he sees her tears. 

"Finally," she says, letting his face go. The weight is lifted off of his ankles and wrists, and he immediately sits up and throws her off him. With a happy yelp she lands on her back on the bed and he embraces her, covering her entire body with his own. She laughs wholeheartedly, seeming much more like herself. 

"I love you." He says. He repeats it with each kiss he places along her body, suddenly desperate for her to hear it. He goes back up to her face and kisses her on the lips. "I love you, too." she says. They smile wide. He positions himself at her entrance again, and she nods, her arms wrapped around his neck. He enters with a sigh, moving at a rapid pace. "I love you. I love you. Love you. Love you. Love you so much," he says, feeling broken like a forgotten record. She's about to reply when she moans instead. She comes, and her inner walls clench around his dick. Soon, he's coming too. 

With a pathetic sob, he says, "Please don't go." 

She smiles up at him and opens her mouth to say something.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Shinjiro wakes up, tangled in the sheets of his bed. The dim sunlight of dawn crept it's way into his room, the darkness making him struggle to recognize his room. He notices a slimy wetness in between his legs as he sits up slowly. His thoughts scramble to try and remember his wet dream. He scratches the back of his head and wobbles out of bed. He takes a quick look at his calendar as he heads to his door, and does a double take. His heart sinks. 

March 5th.


End file.
